


In Flames

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, CampHalfBlood, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Hermes - Freeform, M/M, Nemesis - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Jungkook’s world has been slowly burning down every day from the inside. Now it’s the outside’s turn to burn.——————————————————————Jungkook is a son of Nemesis.Jin is his brother.Tae is a son of Aphrodite.Yoongi is his brother.Namjoon is Athena’s son.Hoseok is Apollo’s son.Jimin is a son of Hermes——————————————————————PJO/HoO crossover with BTSCamp Half Blood AUlowercase intended





	1. Chapter 1

**jeongguk’s pov**

why does life have to be this way? why was I born a son of nemesis? it’s totally unfair. I didn’t want this. I want to be a normal mortal. 

okay, so here’s the tea:

my brother jin hyung and I were at the store, and we were attacked by monsters! long story short, we went to camp half blood.

jin hyung got a boyfriend when we went there. his name was namjoon. they were cute together.

jin hyung was like a mom to everybody, including me. when a prophecy came around our first year of camp, he took it. I don’t know why. he did that for years. i was like, seven when we first started going. jin hyung is 4 or 5 years older than me. he was around 11 or 12. 

when I was 11, jin hyung took off for another quest. he was doing something or other for someone or something, so we thought that it was just normal. but, jin hyung hasn’t come back yet. I miss him. I wish he was here. I wish someone was here to help me through getting picked on and discovering myself. 

I’m 16 year old jeon jungkook, also known as jeongguk or kookie. some people call me ‘kook’ now and then, but it’s nothing, really.

i am at camp all year. I have 4 friends, not including namjoon hyung because he doesn’t talk to me much anymore. if I really wanted to talk to him, though, I could. he’s the head counselor in athena cabin since annabeth left. 

my friends are:

min yoongi: yoongi hyung, hyung nim, etc. ; he’s two years younger than jin hyung. he’s feisty

jung hoseok: hoseok hyung, hobi hyung, etc. ; three years younger than jin hyung; very nice

park jimin: jimin hyung, jiminie hyung, etc. ; four and a half years younger than jin hyung; adorable 

kim taehyung: tae hyung, taehyung hyung, hyungie, etc. ; kinda weird but a good friend; just less than five years younger than jin hyung.

anyway, tae hyung is a son of aphrodite. yoongi hyung, against what most people think, is tae’s older brother, another son of aphrodite. jimin hyung is the son of hermes. 

—————————————————————

so I was just sitting there, in my cabin when the first explosion came. I heard screaming. I ran outside, and the entire Hermes cabin was caved in and in flames.


	2. Watch it Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is watching it burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a Hamilton reference. No, I am not sorry. I am sorry, however, about the lack of updates and that this is super short. I think that now I'm doing short updates I'll be able to update more. So yay. My second chapter written today. Trigger warning: mild cussing, no f-bombs but some pretty serious words. Don't like don't read. Xoxo

Camp was being attacked by monsters. And let me tell you, it was working. The younger campers cower into corners, crying, wishing life would be easier. But I knew not to expect any easier from a world of no mercy. There is none to give you.   
I tell the closest 14 year old to me that he's in charge, it doesn't matter that he is new, he's gonna be the oldest in here in a minute.   
I grab my sword and run out of my cabin. Everyone is frantic. They haven't gotten through the border yet, thank the gods.   
So how is the Hermes Cabin gone exactly? Well, the monsters have cannons. Deadly ones too, not shitty ones.   
Here comes another blast. It's goinm towards the Aphrodite Cabin. Shit.   
I try to run there, but I'm held back. Tae and Yoongi hyung are safe. But what about the others? My face misting shown my question, because Tae Hyung pointed to where a large group of kids waited under the dining pavilion.   
Thank the gods they're safe. I tell them to send them all toy cabin. They swiftly do so. I motion for the to follow me, but I get distracted. Why was the fire so mesmerizing? It looks beautiful, a force of nature that cannot be stopped.  
Snap out of it Kook. This is real life, and fire burns. Bad. And it kills. So get your shit together and go save those damn Athena campers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all don’t hate me because I made the book lowercase! I’m sorry! Or you might hate me because wits a cliff hanger. Oops. Feel free to comment and suggest. Tell me if anything is wrong.


End file.
